


1000 Miles

by BadassBeluga69 (ShamanicShaymin)



Series: Badass Beluga's Badfics & Art From Hell [9]
Category: Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: BITTERSWEET COSMIC LOVE, Deliberate Bad Fanart, Geographically accurate, Gift Art, Inspired by Music, Long-Distance Relationship, Other, Those two deserve a happy ending, btw review my Florence and the Machine songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamanicShaymin/pseuds/BadassBeluga69
Summary: The eyes of Sahara and Jupiter have never gazed upon each other, but their love spans further than time and space could ever keep them apart. Inspired by 1000 Miles by Vanessa Carlton, the ultimate Sahupiter song!





	1000 Miles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).



> Oh my god, nobody has ever requested my OTP before! I poured by heart and soul into this artwork, I truly believe the Eye of Sahara and the Eye of Jupiter belong together forever! Sahupiter for life!


End file.
